Surprises
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: He after her. He had already got her once. What will she do if she has to be alone for two weeks. Will he get her. If he does, then what will she do.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all you out there. I would like your help. If you could be so kind as to tell me what your options are of this story, I would be very grateful. I'm trying to get better in writing and you can't get better if you don't have any criticize, plus I'm a bad spell, so I use the wrong words or spell something wrong, please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything that goes along with them. So now that that's over with, on with the story.

* * *

It's about mid-night and the streets are abandoned of all people as they are inside their houses fast asleep. Softly sobs can be heard down the street from inside a small, two story house, that empty of all living things but in a small room is a girl about seventeen is curled up in a ball on her bed with the door locked tightly. Her long raven black hair is a mess and her clothes are tern and ripped. She thinks to herself as tears keep streaming down the side of her face, 'Why does it hurt? What did I do?'

She has blood all over her body and on her bed. She does not try to stop the bleeding as she keeps on wondering what she did wrong. Her parents wouldn't be back from their trip until next Tuesday, which is seven days away. She has seven day to try and hide until they get back. She had to find a way to stay in her room until them, that way he can't get to her. But she knows that she can't. She has school tomorrow and she has to be there.

She tries to wipe all the tears away, but found that the tears would only slow down a bit. She got slowly and shakily off her bed and went into her bathroom. She locks the bathroom door and window. She drew a hot bath and put her tern cloth in the trash. She slips into the hot bath and starts to examine herself for the first time that night after what had happen. She has mostly small cuts and a few bruises over her body, but she only found one deep cut over her stomach. After she had gotten all the dried blood off and stops the wounds, she got out of the tub and drains the water. She grabs her under wear and a pair of pant and t-shirt that was there in the corner, and put the on. She unlocks the door and carefully opening the door to peer into her room to make sure that no one was in there.

She jumps as she hears the phone rang, as the rand cut through the silence. She jumps slightly in alarm and she looks around the room to see on one. She unlocks her door and careful goes into the hallway. She quietly sneaks into the living, looking in every corner, as she approaches the phone. She picks up the phone and says softly, "Hello."

"Hello, Kagome, sorry I'm calling so early." She hears a female voice apologizing on the other end of the phone.

"Momma," she says with a sigh of relief.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Is everything alright?" her mom ask concern when she hear the sigh.

"Yes momma," she says quickly.

"Ok, I just wanted to ask if you didn't mind that we stayed a little longer. Your aunt is having to much trouble." Her mom says sadly.

"How much longer?" she asks farsightedly.

"About another week. If that's alright with you." Her mom asks.

She wanted to yell that it wasn't alright with her and that she wanted her mom home with her now. She didn't want to be home alone anymore. But she know how close her mom and aunt were, so instead she says, "Yes, momma. I'll see you in two weeks then." Her mom seen to be glad of the answer because she gave a grateful thank you. She told her mom that she had to go to bed because she got school in the morning. She hung up the phone and quickly checks to see if all the windows and doors were tightly lock. She run quickly to her room and lock the door before she quickly curls on her bed again to try to get some sleep. She falls into an uneasy sleep as she keeps thinking that she got two whole weeks by herself and that something like this come happen again.

Sorry about the first chapter being so short. Its probably not tell you much, but you will find out in the next chapter what she's talking about and how she got her cuts and bruises. Please R&R. Thinks to self hopefully I can get the next chapter out before I leave for my trip. Smile until then.

* * *

Isabella the white tiger 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry for the long wait. Well here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. And no I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome heard her alarm going off and quickly jumped out of bed to shut it off. After grabbing some clothes, she headed for the bathroom. Looking over at the all cuts on her body and a few bruises over her arms and legs. She has a deep cut on her stomach and right thigh. She was a little relief that she over has a little black and blue on her cheek but she could cover that up. Changing into a long sleeve black shirt with a bleeding heart on the front with black semi tight jeans. She brush her teeth and then brushed her hair out straight. She quickly applied make-up to cover up the black and blue. Then she grab her book bag from her desk.

She walked over to her door she unlocked slowly and they peered out into the hallway. After a few moments of not hearing anything she quickly walk down stair and out of the house. She lock the front door and walked to school. Lucky her school wasn't far from her house. She made it just as school started.

Walking through the crowded halls, Kagome mind was else where. She easily slipped by everyone as she wondered how she was going to survive two weeks by herself. What if he came back. She prayed to the gods that he wouldn't.

As she made a turn to go towards her locker, someone bump into her and she prepared herself for the pain that would come when she hit the ground. Closing her eyes she awaited for the ground. But it never came. Instead two strong arms wrapped around her waist and put her on her feet. Slowly she open her eyes to come face to face with amber eyes.

"Are you alright?" the person with amber eyes asked with a cocky smirk.

"Yes, I'm sorry…"she started but stopped when she got a good look at the person.

He had long silver hair with two doggie ears on top of his head. He had tan skin and she could see the muscles underneath his red wife-beater. He wore baggy blue jean and black and red sneakers.

"Well, are you done checking me out?" he asked as his smirk grow.

"Inuyasha is that you?" she questioned surprised.

"In the flesh." he wink at her and she could hear girls in the background fainting.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still in shock to see her best friend back in Japan.

"Dad got move back here with his job and he says were staying for good. " he said happily.

They didn't get to talk more because the bell rang for homeroom. Everyone quickly went to their class. She took a sit near the window and was surprise to hear talk about a new boy in class. She looked up when the classroom door opened. A boy stand in the door way and then he made his way over towards the teacher.

"Alright class this is Inuyasha" the teacher introduce and then the teacher looked over the class.

"Alright Inuyasha, why don't you sit next to Kagome." she pointed to Kagome.

He didn't have to be told twice. He walked over towards her and sat down with a smirk. She smile and looked back at the teacher. The teacher was writing something down on the board. When she looked back on her desk there was a note on it. Making should the teacher wasn't looking. She open it and read it.

_Its been ages since I talk to you. Did you still live in the shrine?_

She quickly scribble her answer on the paper and folded it back up. She waited her the teacher to turn around before she pass it to him. It continue like this all through class. But by the next class they were surprise that they had a lot of class together and pass note through out the day.

When the final bell rang to go home. He waited for her outside the door to their classroom. When she reach him, he gave her a smile. They talked about the homework that they had to do and when to their lockers before leaving.

"Do you want to come over for diner? I know my mom would be happy to see you." he asked.

"Sure," she said happily.

"Well did you want to call your mom or go home first to tell her." he asked her as the got close to the door to go outside.

"Well, my mom not home right now…" she said slowly.

"Where is she at?" he question.

"At my aunt's house." she answered looking down.

"So who is home with you?" he asked.

"Nobody," she said still not looking at him.

"What do you mean nobody. Someone has to be there. They just couldn't of left you by yourself." he said getting a little angry.

"Well they did." she said as she tried to hold back her tears.

Once they walked through the door and step outside they dropped it, waiting for a more appropriate time. They were walking towards the parking lot when she saw a figure leaning against a tree. She stopped in her tracks and fear rise through her. Inuyasha seem to notice because he stop to and follow her glaze to see the stranger. The guy had blood red eyes which were full of lust and was looking at Kagome. His long black hair fall behind his back. He was about the high of Inuyasha and wore all black. The guy lean off the tree and was starting to walk towards them.

She took a step back with each one he took forward. Inuyasha could see the fear in her eyes. Not liking this guy, Inuyasha grabbed her hand. They quickly got into Inuyasha's car and drove off. She was shaken as she watch him the whole time. Trying to hold back the tears, she knew that she was going to be in trouble with him for this.

As she stared out the window she felt a hand on hers. She looking over towards Inuyasha who still had his other hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road. They came to a red light and he looked over at her. He gave her a smile that had always made her smile whenever she saw it. But his beautiful golden eyes gave away that smile for his eyes held concern. She tried to give him a reassuring smile as the light turned green.

They made it to his house in about ten minute. But to them it felt like forever because they sat in a tense silent. When he pulled up to his house, he didn't even brother to get out and either did she. She looked over the house that they had parked at. It wasn't a big house like she remember that he had once. The three stories white house had a big rap around yard with a garden in the front. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it now or wait until we get inside to talk?" he asked

"After we go inside." she had with a sigh and a little hope that he would forget about it.

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Inuyasha took out his keys and unlocked the door. He held it open for Kagome to go in. As she walked in she looked at the new place. It looked bigger inside than it did from the outside. They walked into the living room with stairs against the back side wall, a black leather couch and chair on the left side with a big screen tv by an entertainment center that had different movies and x box and play station 3 with games for them.

A dining table was place by the couch and end tables next to the chair and couch with beautiful satin glass lamps. Pictures hung on the blue walls of the family. And polish hard wood floors that one could see their face in. On the left was a door that lead to the kitchen.

A woman about five foot five came out of the kitchen. She wore an apron over her pink shirt and blue jeans hugs her pear shape body snuggly. The woman had long black hair in a braid down her back that reaches her lower back. The violet eyes lighting up as they fall on Kagome.

"Kagome is that you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, its me Izayoi" Kagome said with a big smile.

"Then come here and gave me a hug. It's been a long time since I seen you." her

said with her arms out.

"Its good to see you too." Kagome laugh as she hugged her.

"And look at you. You have sure grown into a beautiful young lady." she said as she pulled Kagome a little away to looked at her while Kagome blushed a little.

Just then a tall man about six foot two came into the room with long silver hair up in a high pony tail that reaches his lower back. Golden eyes that looked hard yet soft, like he was the type of person that you did not want to mess with yet could also be gentle. He has one purple strip on each cheek with slightly pointed ears. He wore a blue bottom up shirt and black pant. His face broke into a grin when his eyes landed on Kagome.

"Kagome its been too long. Give this old man a hug." the man said with his arms open.

"Yes it has Inutaisho," Kagome said as she walked over and hugged him.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes." Kagome said and with that Inuyasha pulled Kagome towards the stairs.

They walked up the stair and down the hall. There was another set of stairs. They climb it to reach Inuyasha's room. Once they walked in Kagome started to look around. The room was big. It had a king size bed by the left corner with two windows that when open lead to the roof.

There was a big dresser along the wall. Next to two doors there was a computer desk with a computer on it. Pictures of different bands hang from his walls with were painted black. One of the two other doors was the bathroom and the other a closets. The floor was litter with cloth, whether clean or not she didn't know, and junk that you couldn't even see what lays underneath.

Walking over to the bed, Kagome sat down the bed. Playing with the end of her shirt as she looked at her hands. She didn't even look up when Inuyasha close the door and sat next to her. Feeling his eyes on her the whole time the adventure from the living room to his room. Even now she could feel his eyes staring at her, just waiting for her to start talking. After a few moments of silent he let out a small sigh.

"So you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." she tried to pretend that she didn't know.

"Don't play dumb with me. What's with that guy at school and why did your mom leave you by yourself?" he questioned.

"My aunt is having trouble and mom went down there to help her because mom and her sister are close." she explain.

"But that still doesn't explain why you were left ere by yourself." h stated trying to keep his patience.

"I just didn't want to go." she said with a sigh.

"Why not?" he asked softly as a salty smell started to come into the air.

"Because my aunt hate me. She still blames me for my father's death." she said as she tried to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

She couldn't hold the tear as back for long as the started to flow down her face. She felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She stiffen for a second and then relaxed leaning forward so that she was crying on his chest. He stroke her hair as he whisper that is wasn't her fault until she stopped crying.

As her tears dried on her face and his shirt damp from her tear. They stayed in each other embrace not wanting to end this moment. It had been what felt like forever since she was held close ad felt protected. She wanted to tell him everything that has happen. But she knew that this moment wouldn't last long and there was nothing that he could do. So just for now she would just relish the felt of him being here with her.

And like all things, their time together was over as a knock on the door was heard. It was time for dinner so they had to go down stairs. But before they want down stairs, Inuyasha showed Kagome to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. When she came out of the bathroom, they walked into the dinning room.

The dinning room was big. A large table was set in the middle of the room that could sit 20 people. Inutaisho sat at the head of the table with Izayoi on his right. Sesshomaru sat next to Izayoi. Inuyasha took the seat next to his father as Kagome sat next to him. The food enter and was place on the table. They all piled their plates up with food. Dinner was unusual quiet.

When everyone was done dinner they went into the living room to watch a movie. After a movie Kagome looked at the time and knew she had to get home. Her mom would be calling her soon and if she wasn't home to answer she would be in a whole lot of trouble. She stood up to leave and so did Inuyasha. They walked to the door in silence letting everyone else watching the other movie they had put in.

"Well goodnight Inuyasha." she said softly.

"Do you want me to give you a left? It is dark out." he asked.

"No thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." she said with a small smile.

She turn away and started on her way home. She wasn't really looking forward to going home, she wasn't sure what was waiting for her. But he knew she couldn't let Inuyasha know. She smile softly as a soft breeze blew through her hair.

When she finally got home the moon was high in the sky and she hoped she hadn't miss her mom's call. She unlocked the door and quickly went in to locked it back up. Taking off her shoes she heard the phone rang. She quickly ran to answer it.

"Hello," she answer.

"Kagome are you sure everything is all right?" she heard a familiar male voice said.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm fine." she said with a sigh.

"Alright. But call me if something happens ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I got to go." she said.

"Ok cya." he said and hung up the phone.

Just then she was slammed into a hard chest with a hand over her mouth.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it. please review and let me know.

Isabella the White Tiger


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it took so long to update but I was having a little computer trouble. So here is the new chappie hope you like it. I do not own Inuyasha and friends. and thanks to kagome1314 and Shichintai's girl for the review. And a special thansk to inuyashafan424567 for helping me to write the end of this chapter.

* * *

She froze as she was slammed into a hard chest. She tried to pull away, but he held her tighter as she struggled. She tried to tell him to let her go, but his hand was over her mouth and he was making it hard for her to breathe. The house was dark and quiet as he leaned over her shoulder so that his lips were close to her ear and she could feel his breath.

"Thought you could get away?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

She tense up as fear overtook her. He started to pull her up the stairs to her room. Struggling against his grip wasn't working, for he would just tighten his hold on her, dragging her all the way to her room.

Once in the room, he threw her to the floor so that he could lock the door. She stayed sitting on the floor as she tried to think of a way out of this. He turned to face her after he made sure the door wouldn't open.

His red eyes were full of lust and anger. Long black hair stayed behind his back. With his black shirt and black pants he was almost invisible in the dark. He took slow steps toward her, her fear growing with each step. She tried to keep some distance from him, but once she backed into a wall her plan failed. She pressed her back stiffly against the wall as he stood before her.

His eyes held anger now as he looked down at her. She knew she was in trouble from earlier, but she didn't know what she could do. He was much stronger than her and she had no one that would be able to help her.

He grabbed her by the hair, dragging her to her feet. Once she was standing, he punched her hard in the stomach. She would have stumbled backward and doubled over if it weren't for the firm hold he had on her hair.

Her head felt like it was on fire. It felt like he was trying to rip all her hair out. Her stomach hurt like hell. She most likely had a broken rib or two. She could taste blood in her mouth as she felt tears fall from her eyes leaving burning wet trails down her cheeks.

He punched her again in the stomach but this time he let her fall to the floor. She curled up in a ball as he sat over her and continued to punch her. After a while, she coughed up a lot of blood and he finally stopped. He didn't get off of her though. He simply made himself more comfortable by turning her on her back.

The anger in his eyes turned into lust as she tried to free herself from him. She knew what would happen next and she tried desperately to get away. But he wouldn't let her go that easily.

He moved his hand over her face, lightly tracing her features. His hand moved down her neck and to the top of her shirt. He tore off her shirt, and then the white bra underneath.

It has been an hour since he left. The sun was starting to rise in the pink sky. Again, she lay on her bed with blood covering her. She tensely got off her bed and walked over to her shower. Every part of her body ached. She just wanted to collapse and die.

But she knew she couldn't. So she turned on the shower water to hot and stepped in. She rubbed her skin raw as she tried to erase him from her. She heard the phone ring as she turned off the water. Wrapping a towel around her, she slowly made her way to the phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi," a male voice said.

"Isn't it a bit early to be calling?" she asked with force happiness and curiosity.

"Yea, sorry if I'm waking you," Inuyasha said, sounding a little unsure.

"No…no it's not a problem," she said as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall with the memory of last night replaying in her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yea," she said as she started to shake.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a worried voice, "I could come over if you want."

She thought about it. She really didn't want to be alone right now. But she knew that Naraku would know and the punishment that seemed to be promised with it. The thought had her a little panicky. But she still didn't want to be at home.

"Actually, would it be alright if I come over?" she asked softly, afraid of his answer and if Naraku could somehow hear her request.

"Sure, do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

She hesitated before answering, thinking about her possibilities. Naraku could see her and take her if she tried to walk, but what would happen to her later on if he saw her getting into Inuyasha's car? She decided to take the chance.

"Yes, that would be good."

"I'll be there soon. You're sure you're alright?"

Kagome let herself smile slightly at his obvious concern. "Yes, I'm fine."

For now, she added silently.

She hung up the phone before Inuyasha further questioned her, fearing she might actually start crying…she was already very close. She hurried back to her room and dressed, whipping a brush thought her tangled wet hair and applying makeup to any visible bruises.

As she inspected her bruised stomach, she flinched in pain as she touched her rib cage. She had at least broken or bruised something, and it would be hard to hide such intense pain.

She jerked her head up when she heard the horn of Inuyasha's car and his engine running. She rolled the front of her shirt down and made sure the turtleneck covered her purpled throat. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, making sure to lock it thoroughly behind her.

She walked to the passenger seat and slid in carefully, making sure not to further her aches and hoping her expression wasn't too contorted with pain.

"You look like you had a rough night," he commented.

Kagome froze. Did she miss something? Could he see any part of her injuries? She caught a glance of herself in the rearview mirror and saw the deep, dark circles that engulfed her eyes. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, but thought better of it.

"I…couldn't sleep."

Well, it wasn't a lie. How could she sleep after what happened to her? It was hard enough before it happened again last night, and now she was lucky if she got a full three hours.

Inuyasha spoke, breaking her from her thoughts. "So…do you want to just stay with us until your mom gets back?"

Kagome was slightly shocked at the idea and she didn't know how to respond. "I don't have my stuff…and why would I? I'm fine, I told you that."

"But you don't look fine. The answers you're giving me don't match what I'm seeing."

Kagome started to panic, wondering if Naraku would try to get her out of the house somehow in order to continue committing his terror on her life. Would he really go that far…?

* * *

I hope you like it. Please review.

Isabella the White Tiger


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha and friends.

* * *

Inuyasha lead Kagome up to his room. She walked in and took a seat on the edge of his bed as he shut the door. He turned toward her and looked her over for any signs of what was wrong as she stared at her hands, folded on her lap.

He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her like he used to when they were kids. At first she seemed to frozen but then, after a few moments, she begin to relax against him. She let out a small sigh as she let the old feeling of being safe take over her.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha seemed to whisper in her ear.

She moved closer to him as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She closed her eyes as the memories came into her mind. He held her closer to try to reassure her that she was safe. But with thoughts of Naraku in her head, she didn't feel safe at all.

"You know that you can tell me anything," he said as he took her hand in his.

"I know," she said with a small sigh.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"It's just…nothing," she said, looking back down at her hands.

"It's what?" he asked gently as he moved his hand to her face and lifted her chin so that their eyes met.

"I don't feel safe at home right now," she said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked, wondering what could have happened to make her feel this way.

A tear slid down her face as she tried to decide if she should tell him. Another tear fell, and then another. She was so deep in thought that she didn't feel the tears fall down her face. Confusion took over as she tried to decide on what to do. She wanted him to hold her forever and never let her go. But she knew that that wasn't going to happen.

Inuyasha smelled salt in the air and felt her ragged breathing. He knew that she was crying. But what could have gotten her this upset? He pushed her a little away from him, so that he could look at her face. Their eyes met.

Her chocolate eyes held confusion and indifference. Knowing that she was fighting with herself about something, he wished that she would trust him enough to tell him. He pulled her back into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"It's just…that guy…has been…hurting…me," she said as she cried and hiccupped a few times.

"What guy?" he questioned softly in her ear as he fought with his anger.

"The one at school," she mumbled into his shoulder.

She kept crying as he tried to calm her down, stroking her hair. He whispered soothing words to her as he tried to think of who would do this to her. Then he remembered the guy standing outside the school building when they came out.

He still remembered the smell of fear that had come off of her and how terrified she looked when the guy moved toward them. But now he really wanted to know what that guy did to her. What could that guy have done to her to make her act this way?

He couldn't image someone hurting her, and he didn't want to. Feeling his demon side trying to surface as the possibilities came to his mind, his grip on her tightened as he tried to keep it controlled.

He knew that this guy had to have hurt her very bad for her to act this way, and that alone made his blood boil. His eyes turned to red and then back to amber. Knowing that he had to suppress his demon side right now because she needed him, he decided he would kill this guy when she wasn't scared and crying, needing him.

It took her a while to calm down and by the afternoon she was fast asleep. He held her in his arms as he lay on the bed with her head on his chest. Her face had trails of dried tears as a ray of light shined from behind her, giving her a fallen angel look. He ran his fingers through her hair.

The peaceful moment was ruined when he heard his mother coming up the stairs. Carefully, he removed her from his chest and placed her on the bed. He tucked her in before he silently slipped out of the room. He met his mother at the stairs and motioned her to follow him quietly. Curiously she followed her son downstairs.

Once they made it downstairs, he turned toward his mother. She had waist long black hair. Her light brown eyes held curiosity for her son's behavior. She was a head shorter then him.

"So?" she asked as she waited for her son to tell her what is going on.

"Well, it's Kagome…," he started, not sure what to say.

"What about her? Is she hurt?" she asked, starting to panic when she noticed her son's uneasiness.

"Yes…no," he said. His eyebrows pulled together.

"Well, which one is it?" she asked.

"I was wondering if she can stay here," he asked instead.

"Why? What happened?" she asked, wondering what would make him want this.

"Her family left for two weeks to visit an aunt and she's home alone," he said.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with her being hurt?" she pressed.

"Somebody's been hurting her at her house while her family is away," he said with a sigh.

"Who?" she asked, shocked.

"I'm not sure. But she's not going back there alone," he stated as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Well, I'll give Mawata a call and tell her what's happening," she said as she headed for the phone.

"Wait, Mom. I don't think you should tell her. Kagome should."

"Your right," she said as she sat down. "But my question is why she hasn't."

"I don't know," he said with another sigh.

"Is she here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but she's asleep. It looked like she hasn't been getting any sleep at all. And she's wearing too much makeup," he said as an after thought.

"Well, I think that I will go check on her. Wait here until your father gets home." She left to go upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

In Inuyasha's room, Kagome was tossing and turning on his bed. The cover and pillows had been pushed off the bed and onto the floor by the girl who was drench in cold sweat on the bed. She whimpered in fear as Naraku appeared in her dreams.

As she walked into the room, Izayoi looked at the sleeping girl as she mumbled a soft "help me" with tears streaming down her face. Izayoi gently shook Kagome's shoulder while softly calling her name. After a few moments, Kagome jumped up and almost collided with Izayoi's head. The older woman quickly grabbed the girl's shoulders and whispered soothing words to her.

When Kagome calmed down enough to remember where she was and who she was with, she embraced the woman and cried on her shoulder. Izayoi ran her hand over Kagome's hair to comfort her. Once Kagome was calmed down enough, Izayoi pulled Kagome to arm's-length away so that she could look her over. Izayoi knew something was wrong by the way she looked. She wore baggy pants with a three-sizes-too-big red shirt. She had shadows under her eyes like she hasn't slept in days and her eyes were blood shot from crying.

"Kagome, is there something wrong?" Izayoi asked her softly.

"Yes," Kagome said a little hesitantly.

"What is it? You can tell me," Izayoi said gently.

"Everything," Kagome said as she felt another round of tears coming.

"What happened?" Izayoi asked as she put her arm around the trembling girl.

"First my dad died protecting me from this guy. Then my mom leaves me here by myself. The guy that my dad was trying to protect me from is hurting me. And my mom blames me for my dad's death even though she pretends she doesn't," Kagome said trying to hold in her tears but a few escaped.

"What do you mean a guy's hurting you?" Izayoi asked, shocked.

"He's…been beating me…and…he…rapes me," Kagome said as she lost the battle with her tears and they came down her cheeks in streams.

"Do you mind showing me?" Izayoi asked gently.

"Okay," Kagome said slowly as she moved to stand up.

Kagome slipped off her pant first and then her shirt. She slowly stood up straight in front of Izayoi in only her underwear. Izayoi was shocked as she looked over the young girl's body. She saw a deep cut that was still healing on her stomach, four long slashes on her back going from her right shoulder to her left hip, bruises on her ribs, black and blue littered her body.

Izayoi didn't say anything as she got up and hugged the girl close to her. She let a few tears escape as she hugged her a little tighter. Izayoi pulled away from Kagome after a few minutes and directed her toward the bathroom. She told Kagome to take a bath and everything would be fine. Izayoi shut the door as she heard the water turn on.

As Izayoi exit the room, she met Inutaisho and Inuyasha in the hallway. She put her finger to her lips as she led them away from Inuyasha's room. They followed her into her and Inutaisho's room. She sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh.

Inutaisho moved to sit next to his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Inuyasha shifted uneasily, awaiting what his mother had to say, though he had the feeling he didn't want to hear it.

"Well, I think it is better if Inuyasha is around Kagome when she goes outside and she should stay here until things get solved," she said to her husband.

"What happened?" Inutaisho asked, worried.

"Inuyasha, why don't you see if Kagome is hungry? I'm sure she hasn't been eating right," she said to her son.

Inuyasha nodded and left to go check on Kagome, still wondering what happened. Izayoi laid her head on her husband's shoulder as she gave a small sigh, thinking about the bruised young girl just down the hall.

"What's wrong, koi?" Inutaisho softly asked his wife.

Izayoi told him all that she had found out. It was still shocking to her. When she was done explaining it to him, she had tears pooling in her eyes again. She wondered how she could help Kagome. Inutaisho took his wife's face in his hand and wiped the tears away.

"Shh. I'll take care of it. Okay?" he said putting her on his lap and holding her close to him.

"How?" she asked as she snuggled closer to him.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Pretty bad," she answered grimly as she remembered how Kagome's body looked.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha knocked on his closed door. He heard movement inside before a soft "come in." He opened his door to find that Kagome was standing in front of his bed. He saw that she was wearing one of his red t-shirts and his black sweat pants. He raised a brow at her and she blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have anything to wear. I didn't think that you would mind," she explained quickly looking down at the floor.

"No, I don't mind. You look cute," he said with a smirk.

"Thank you," she said, blushing further.

"So, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really."

Just then her stomach growled. Inuyasha tried not to laugh as her cheeks turned a bright red from embarrassment. So, settling on a smirk, he grabbed her hand and led her downstairs to get some food. They walked into the kitchen still holding hands. Inuyasha only let go to look through the cabinets.

"So, what would you like?" he asked her.

"Hmm…what do you have?" she asked.

"Ramen…and some other stuff," he said.

"Ramen it is then," she said with a giggle.

Inuyasha got out a pot to put water in as Kagome got out the cup of Ramen they wanted. They waited until the water boiled before they put it in the cups of ramen. They took their food into the living room to watch a movie.

XxXxXxXxXx

Inutaisho sat next to his wife in his office. They had just come up with a plan to help Kagome. He pulled his cell phone out and looked through his contact list. He scrolled down to a number and then handed the phone to his wife. She took it with a smile and hit the talk button. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hey, Mawata. It's Izayoi." she said.

"Izayoi, it's been a while since we last talked. How are you doing?" Mawata asked happily.

"I'm good. We moved back into our old house." Izayoi said.

"Oh, really? Then have you seem Kagome? I've been worried about her," Mawata asked.

"Yes. Inuyasha asked if she could stay with us while you're away," Izayoi informed her.

"I think that would be a good idea. I didn't like the idea of her being alone," Mawata agreed.

"Then why is she?" Izayoi asked.

"There are…problems," Mawata said.

"Like what?" Izayoi pressed.

"The whole family blames her for Sasame's death. I let her stay because it was better than bringing her with. My sister wouldn't treat her right. And I know that Kagome blames herself, too," Mawata said.

"But couldn't she stay with a friend?" Izayoi asked.

"I asked her if there was someone she could stay with. She told me that she would be fine," Mawata said.

"Okay. Then she stays with us until you get back. In two weeks right?" Izayoi asked.

"Is she going to be a problem?" Mawata asked.

"No, not at all. I love having her around. Plus, I got to catch up on all that I missed," Izayoi said with a little chuckle.

"That's good. But can I ask you a favor?" Mawata asked.

"Sure," Izayoi answered without hesitation.

"Could Kagome stay longer?" Mawata asked.

"Sure, but why?" Izayoi asked.

"Something has been off with her since Sasame's death. I've tried everything. Maybe she just needs someone else," Mawata said.

"Okay, she can stay. But for how long? Don't you think that you should try talking to her?" Izayoi asked.

"I've been doing all the talking. I have to wait until _she_ wants to talk about it. And if you don't mind, could she stay there for as long as she wants? Plus, this would be a good chance to put our old plan KIM back into action. And I will give her money so that way she can buy her own stuff," Mawata said.

"Okay, she can stay as long as she likes. And we are officially putting plan KIM into action," Izayoi said happily as Inutaisho looked at her with a brow raised.

"Okay, tell her I love her. Bye," Mawata said and hung up.

"Plan KIM?" Inutaisho asked as he took his phone from his wife.

"Nothing, koi." Izayoi smiled innocently.

Inutaisho shook his head at his wife. He wondered what she had planned. He just hoped he was not the target of this plan. He looked through his contact list again. He found Sesshomaru's number. He hit talk and waited for him to pick up. Izayoi took that as her cue to leave. She left to go look for Kagome.

Izayoi found her in the kitchen grabbing a soda. Turning around, Kagome was surprised to see Izayoi standing in the doorway. Taking a seat, Izayoi motioned for Kagome to do the same. Kagome put her soda down and took a seat across from Izayoi.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"I'm talked to your mom." Izayoi started.

"About what?" Kagome asked, afraid of the answer.

"About you staying with us. I didn't tell her about anything," Izayoi assured her.

"Okay," Kagome said, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"But I think you should tell her what's going on," Izayoi said looking at Kagome seriously.

"I…I can't," Kagome said, looking at the table.

"Why not?" Izayoi questioned.

With a deep breath she met Izayoi's eyes. "I just can't."

"Okay. Well, we decided that you could stay here as long as you like. Mawata will be giving you money once a week for cloth and stuff. You can decide when you want to go home. Alright?" Izayoi asked.

"Okay, thank you," Kagome said as she got up and gave Izayoi a hug "You're the best," she said as she grabbed her soda and went back into the living room.

* * *

Hey, I hope you all like it. Please review.

Isabella the White Tiger


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days passed and there wasn't any sign of Naraku. Kagome and Inuyasha had just gotten home from school when Inutaisho called them into the living room. When they got there, they saw Inutaisho sitting in a chair wearing his business suit. They looked at each other, confused.

"What's up, Dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your brother is here," Inutaisho informed them calmly.

"Sesshomaru's _here_?" they both questioned.

"Yes. Kagome, he's waiting in my office. Could you go meet with him there?" Inutaisho asked her.

"Sure," Kagome said with a shrug.

She went down the hall. It didn't take her long to get to Inutaisho's office. Taking a deep breath, she reached out to open the door. Once she stepped into the room she saw a man sitting in Inutaisho's chair. The man had long silver hair that was kept nice and rested lightly against his business suit. Golden eyes met hers as he stood. There was a crescent moon on his forehead and a stripe on each cheek.

Sesshomaru was in front of her in a blink of an eye. She wasn't shocked at how fast and graceful he moved so when he moved in front of the desk, she met him half way and hugged him. He hugged her for a few moments before pulling away from her. They both had smiles on their faces. Kagome's smile was big whereas Sesshomaru had a small smile that was saved for his little sister.

"How have you been?" she asked, ready to catch up on what she missed.

"Good. I have a mate now. I think that you would like her," he told Kagome.

"Really? I thought I would never see the day when the _Great_ Sesshomaru would settle down. Well, she's one lucky girl," she added, winking.

"I think I'm the lucky one. But the question is when are you and Inuyasha going mate?" he asked with a small smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said curtly, turning five shades of red.

"Mmhmm, of course not…But as much as I would like to catch up with you, we have some business to take of." He walked to sit in Inutaisho's chair again and waving for her to sit in the seat across him.

"What kind of business?" she questioned.

"Who hurt you?" he asked, straight to the point.

"Naraku," she said, staring down at her hands.

"Kagome, I'm going to try to get this over with quickly. I just need you to tell me everything he did and, if you will let me, take pictures of any of the bruises that you have received from him," he said gently.

Her eyes momentarily pricked with tears, but she blinked them away. She nodded and told him everything that happened that involved Naraku. He was having a little trouble controlling his anger, but he was able to keep it under control…until he prepared to take the pictures and saw what Naraku had done to her. As he waited with the camera in his hand, his eyes grew wider and wider as she stripped down to her underwear.

When he looked over each bruise and discoloration, he had to take deep breaths to control his fury. His golden eyes even flashed red for a moment. He quickly took the pictures and when he was finally done, he put the camera away with the notes that he took, refusing to look at her until the spots were hidden.

She quickly put her clothes back on, staring at the floor, feeling she couldn't look at him because she was afraid of what he was thinking and how he might look at her now. But she was surprised to find a pair of warm arms wrap around her in a hug. Looking up, she saw him give her another one of those rare smiles and she happily returned his hug.

"Okay, that's it. So, where are you staying at now?" he asked.

"Here, Izayoi said that I could for as long as I need," she answered.

"Then I should bring Rin over," he said.

They smiled at each other before Kagome mumbled a few words under her breath and then nodded to him. He opened the door with an icy mask on his face. She smiled when she walked through the door. The walk back into the living room was quiet.

Inuyasha and Inutaisho stood up when Kagome and Sesshomaru entered. Kagome took her place next to Inuyasha, sitting on the couch beside him, while Inutaisho sat down on a chair to the right on them and Sesshomaru stayed standing to the left.

"Little Brother," Sesshomaru said tonelessly with a slight nod.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, somewhat unwillingly.

"So, did you get everything you need?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, unemotional as ever.

"Are you staying for dinner?" their father asked.

"No, but I would like it if Rin and I could come over for dinner another night," Sesshomaru said.

"Anytime, just drop by. I'm sure that Izayoi would be happy. Plus, Kagome can finally meet her," Inutaisho said happily.

"Is Friday night alright?"

"Sure," Inutaisho replied.

"I need to get going. I'll see you, then. And if anything else happens, be sure to give me a call," Sesshomaru said, giving Kagome a business card.

"See you," Kagome said with a wave.

"Goodbye, Son," Inutaisho said.

They waited for Inuyasha to say his goodbye but he just crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome elbowed Inuyasha while Inutaisho glared at his younger son. Inuyasha said, "Keh" and gave an unimpressive wave as Sesshomaru left. Before Inuyasha could get scolded for it, he pulled Kagome upstairs with him to do their homework.

Kagome got her homework out and sat down on Inuyasha's bed as Inuyasha took the desk. She prepared to begin working on a history paper, but as soon as the tip of her pencil hit the paper, she couldn't help thinking about her second family. She knew the family's history since she used to spend so much time with them as kids.

Sesshomaru's mother had died in childbirth, so he never knew her. But a few years later Inutaisho met Izayoi. At first Sesshomaru didn't want anything to do with her but, over time, he started to look at her as his mother and by that time, they found out that she was pregnant with Inuyasha.

By the time Inuyasha arrived, they were like a happy family. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru used to get along so well and when she came into the picture, she quickly became friends with both. After a few years Inuyasha started to tease Sesshomaru about being friends with Kagome because, at the time, Sesshomaru would pretend to hate all humans, save Izayoi.

So, as their friendship grew with Kagome, the boys grew apart. Inuyasha and Kagome became close friends and Sesshomaru became like an older brother to Kagome. Sesshomaru had wanted to talk about it with Kagome. She had agreed with him to keep their close friendship a secret.

This would have been rather difficult, seeing as how Inuyasha's family was all dog demons. But it was lucky that Kagome had been training with her grandmother, before she passed away. Because of this, she was able to cover their scents when she needed to; though the only ones that knew about this were Kagome, her grandma, and Sesshomaru.

It was unfortunate that she wasn't able to use more of her powers. Her grandmother had died shortly after starting to teach her. Kagome couldn't find another teacher after that. Training her self was not an option because the last time she tried, she had sent herself to the hospital for a month.

The next day, Kagome woke with a strange, uncomfortable feeling, a feeling like something bad was about to happen. But what? Going about her normal routine of getting ready for school, the bad feeling just sunk deeper into the pit of her stomach. Trying to decide if she should just stay home, she went to Inuyasha's room to talk to him.

Forgetting to knock, she let herself in and on walked in to see the backside of a wet, naked hanyou. She felt the blood drain from her face, and then return in a hot rush, making her dizzy. As the hanyou turned around to see who had entered his room, he wasn't surprised that it was Kagome. She watched as the water droplets ran from his long silver hair when he turned his head and how some seemed to roll over his muscles, making them glisten and stand out more to her.

"Like what you see?" he asked with an arrogant smirk as he watched her eyes unconsciously begin to drop.

Her eyes snapped back to his face before traveling any farther down his muscled torso. The smirk never left his face as he awaited her response. She thought hard in her head, trying desperately to come up with an answer or at least remember how to speak. She couldn't even think of the original purpose of coming to his room in the first place.

It took her a little while to realize that she had been staring at him while he just raised a brow at her. Blushing, she turned away from him so that he could put on his clothes. He got dressed just a few feet away from her, and she was too aware of him for her liking as he did. When he was done, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"So, was there a reason you came into my room?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

"I, u-um…we need to get to school," she said quickly, her tone shaken.

"Well then, let's go. Unless you want to stand there all day?" he asked her with an odd look.

"Okay," she said feebly as she felt him grab her hand and lead her out of his room and downstairs.

Izayoi was finishing up on making breakfast as Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the kitchen. Izayoi set a plate in front of them with two eggs, bacon, two pieces of toast, and a pancake. Once they said their thanks, Izayoi went to get their drinks for them. It didn't take long for them to finish, though Inuyasha was done way before Kagome, much to Inuyasha's amusement.

"Thanks, Mom," Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading toward the door.

"Yeah, thanks," Kagome mumbled as she followed Inuyasha out the door.

The walk to school was quiet. Kagome was still embarrassed about walking in on Inuyasha while he was completely naked. Her face turned red when she thought back to the incident and how appealing his body looked. Shaking her head, she tried to clear the thought away. But then she remembered a perplexing thought to her before. Why had she gone into Inuyasha's room in the first place?

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was thinking about what he should do for her birthday, which was next week. He wasn't sure what to get her or what they should do to celebrate it. Knowing that he wanted to do something special to make up for all the other birthdays he missed, he thought about how to make it extra special.

It wasn't until they had reached the school that Kagome stopped in her tracks as she finally remembered why she had gone into Inuyasha's room. The reason was she didn't want to leave the house because she had gotten a bad feeling about today and the feeling came back to her now as the embarrassment eased away, making room. Looking around, she didn't see anything that looked out of the ordinary, but no matter how hard she tried the feeling of dread wouldn't leave her.

Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from Kagome when he noticed that she had stopped. Looking at her with confused eyes, he saw her standing there looking deep in thought with her brows scrunched together. Walking back over to her, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, and then slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

She seemed to be holding her breath. "Yeah," she breathed after a long while, glancing back towards the ground.

She looked back up to gage his expression, and was surprised when he was staring at her in disbelief. With a reassuring smile, she grabbed his hand from her shoulder and led him to the school. But as she gave his hand a light squeeze, she wasn't to sure if it was to reassure him or herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was glad that nothing happened during school, though she did get a lot more homework. Walking through the halls, she was going to meet Inuyasha at the entrance of the school. But every few moments, she would look over her shoulder as she had the feeling of being watched.

She got to their meeting spot first and the feeling of having eyes on her never left as the anxiety knotted in the pit of her stomach. She kept looking around for Inuyasha and anyone else that looked suspicious, all the while wishing Inuyasha would hurry up and wondering what was taking him so long.

After a while she saw a movement behind a tree, though most of the students were already off the school's ground. Searching the area more closely where she saw the movement, she failed to hear the footsteps coming from behind her. So when a hand was place on her shoulder, she jumped five feet while turning around to see who had snuck up behind her.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, you just scared me," she said as she put a hand over her heart to try to calm it and stop it from trying to break out of her chest, or at least that's how it felt.

"Are you sure nothings wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm probably just being paranoid. I just thought that I saw something behind that tree," she said, pointing. "But I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well, lets get home than," he said as he glanced toward the tree.

Looking back at the tree, he sensed something was hidden behind it. Something moved but he didn't get a good look of it, he just knew he had to get her home right away. Something was off about it and he wasn't going to take a chance. With that in mind, he decided that they should take the shorter route home, which was through some alleys and backyards.

But they didn't get far in the alleyway when they heard something come up from behind them. Inuyasha didn't have time to react as something hard collided with his head. He stumbled a few paces, holding his head. Kagome screamed as she rushed over toward him, but before she could reach him, someone grabbed her roughly by her upper arm.

She fell back onto a hard chest and with fearful eyes looked up at who had grabbed her. When she lifted her head, the recognition made her freeze in pure horror. Naraku stood there with a malevolent smile and a look of lust in his eyes, with a bat in his hands that he had attacked Inuyasha with. She felt like a fragile deer trapped in big Mack truck's headlights.

A low growl brought Naraku and Kagome's attention back to Inuyasha, who stood with blood dripping down the side of his head. Inuyasha took a step toward them, trying to figure out how to get Kagome and escape without them getting even more hurt.

But as Inuyasha took a step closer, Naraku threw Kagome into the wall and ran at Inuyasha with the bat held high. Inuyasha didn't have time to get to Kagome before her head collided with the wall and she fell to the ground, unconscious. The bat missed Inuyasha by an inch as Naraku swung it again.

Inuyasha was having trouble fighting his inner demon when Kagome's blood was so powerful in the air. He knew that she had lost a good amount of it and he knew that he had to get help fast. But as he looked at the fallen girl, he failed to see the attack that Naraku delivered to him.

The bat once again collided with his head. But this time much harder. Inuyasha's vision started to blur and he staggered clumsily, trying to keep upright. Naraku walked up to him and hit him again in the head. The last thing that Inuyasha saw before the darkness overtook him was Naraku throwing Kagome over his shoulder and disappearing.

* * *

Well there you have it. Another wonderful chapter.

~Isabella the White Tiger


	6. Chapter 6

When Inuyasha finally started to stir, he heard voices talking around him. He wanted so badly to tell them all to shut the hell up, but he couldn't seem to speak. When he tried to open his eyes, he immediately closed them from the too-bright light. He heard some footsteps and then a click. A voice whispered next to him told him to slowly open his eyes.

Doing so, he found himself looking into his mother's worried eyes. He tried to sit up but he fell back down on the bed he was laying on and closed his eyes as he waited for the ceiling to stop spinning. Once he was sure that the dizziness had left him, he slowly sat up. Carefully he looked around to find himself in his own room with his parents, Sesshomaru, and a man who he assumed was a doctor.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Inuyasha," he answered, looking a little confused as to why he was here and what happened.

"Do you know who these people are?" the doctor asked pointing to his parents and brother.

"Yeah, that's Mom, Dad, and my half brother," Inuyasha said.

"Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked him.

Inuyasha looked at him, confused, for a moment as he thought the question over in his head. What _did_ happen?

"Will he be alright?" Izayoi asked the doctor.

"He should be fine. Though, he shouldn't be moving around, until the dizziness has past. Which, I would say, should only take a day or two," the doctor said as he gathered his things.

"Thank you," Inutaisho said as he walked the doctor to the door.

Inuyasha was still trying to figure out what happen. But each time he thought about what happen after school, he would get a sharp pain that ran though his head. Sesshomaru walked close to Inuyasha's bed and sat down on the edge so that he was close enough to talk to him without their mother hearing.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked in a deadly calm voice.

But with that question, everything that had happen after school came back to him. He jumped up just to fall back down with his hands on his head. Once he got the dizziness under control, he tried to get up again, but was stopped by his father. Inutaisho didn't look to happy.

"You're supposed to be resting," Inutaisho admonished.

"I have to get up," Inuyasha almost pleaded.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Kagome's in danger," Inuyasha insisted, pulling at his father's hand and trying to get up.

"WHAT?!" Inutaisho and Sesshomaru yelled at the same time.

"I don't have time for this! That bastard has her," Inuyasha said as he took a step toward the door.

Inuyasha was stopped by Sesshomaru, who pinned Inuyasha to the nearest wall by his throat. Inuyasha stood on his toes as Sesshomaru growled deeply. Izayoi was shocked and tried not to faint as Inutaisho growled at Sesshomaru to let Inuyasha down. When Sesshomaru didn't move right away, Inutaisho placed the tip of his claw to his older son's neck as he gave another warning growl.

Gradually Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was having trouble keeping his true demon-self from taking control and killing Inuyasha on the spot. While Inuyasha ignored the burning on his throat cause by Sesshomaru's poisonous claws, he tried once again to go for the door but he was stop by his father's glare, the look in the old man's eyes stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What happened?" Inutaisho demanded, focusing on his youngest son.

"I don't have time for this," Inuyasha repeated angrily.

"You will calm down and tell us what happened." Inutaisho left no room for argument.

Inuyasha sigh as he told them. After he finished, Sesshomaru was about to hit Inuyasha again but he ducked out of the room, Sesshomaru hot on his trail as their father followed after them, leaving Izayoi to sink onto the bed in utter disbelief.

Inuyasha traced his steps back to school and then to the alleyway where Naraku kidnapped Kagome. Once there, Inuyasha tried to catch Kagome's scent. He was so focused that he didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind him. That is, until he felt another blow to the back of his head. Taking a fighting stance as he turned, staggering slightly, he was prepared for another surprise attacked from Naraku. But when he turned, he saw his father growling at Sesshomaru, who in return was growling at him.

"How could you be so stupid?" Sesshomaru growled, ready to attack Inuyasha at that very moment.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't calm yourself…" Inutaisho left the threat hanging as his golden eyes flashed red for a second.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried to take deep breathes to calm him down. But with each breath, the desire to kill grew. There was so much of Kagome's blood in the air that they were all having trouble keeping their demons down. After a while both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru picked up on Naraku's trail.

With out a second thought, the two and a half demons left to track down the lost member of their pack. It didn't take them long to come into the bad section of town and then to an old abandoned house that was set apart from the others. The building was square with three floors. Broken glass struck up viciously from the window frames and glass shards littered the ground.

The building itself looked as if it would fall down at any second with just the slightest breath of wind. The men walked up to the big piece of wood that was supposed to be the door. Carefully they pushed it aside and walked in. As soon as they took a step into the building, Kagome's blood invaded their senses. The smell seemed to come from everywhere.

Just as they decided to split up to cover more ground so that they would be able to find her faster, an unbearable scream filled the building. Without warning, all three males ran to where they heard the scream coming from, running through hallways that had water stains and bits of the wall and ceiling falling onto the old dirty worn carpet. Up staircases that were missing a few steps and others that were rotted out so that when someone stepped on them they fell through.

They went into the first room on the third floor. Inuyasha threw open the door and they took a step into the room but they all froze to the spot when the saw what was in front of them. Blood was smeared everywhere on the walls, carpet, and on the doorframe that led to what they assumed was a closet.

_XxXxXxXxXxXx_

_She woke to find herself lying on the floor. When she sat up, she put a hand to her head to feel something wet. Pulling her hand away and looking at it, she saw blood covered it. Looking around as she tried to remember what happen to her, it didn't take long before she remembered her and Inuyasha though they were being followed and then Naraku thrown her into the wall. But where was she now and how did she get there? _

_She didn't know. Looking up, she saw a man before her. Frozen in fear as she recognized who was staring down at her, Naraku smirked at her as their eyes met. Quickly, she tried to get to her feet. She stumbled backward a little before she was able to stand up straight. He took a small step toward her as she tried to find a way to escape him._

"_So, you thought that you could get away from me?" Naraku asked with an unidentified look in his red eyes._

_He seemed to be waiting for an answer. But when she gave no sign of giving one, he quickly grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the other side of the room. Falling a few feet from where she once stood, she cried out when she landed on her leg, twisting it in the process. Looking down, she saw that her leg was sticking out from under her at an odd angle. _

"_Answer me," Naraku demanded, coming toward her._

"_So what if I did?" she snapped at him._

"_Then you're more foolish than I thought," he said with amusement._

_Shakily, she got up as he came towards her again. Placing her hands on the wall to help steady her self, she tried to find a way out of this situation, without taking anymore injury. But just as she was about to go to the door, he grabbed her again and threw her to the floor. This time she landed on her arm and an agonizing scream left her lips._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Walking over to the doorframe that had blood dripping on it, the men push open the door to let out a gasp at what they saw. In the empty room was a female's body lying on the floor with a pool of her own blood. As the men came closer they recognize the body as Kagome. She laid on the floor in a tangled mess.

Her legs and arms were out in odd angles that looked unnatural, while her naked body was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. Inuyasha was the first one kneeling down next to her trying to find a pulse as he prayed to the gods that he wasn't too late. Letting out the breath he was holding when he was able to find a pulse, though it was faint, weak, he was still happy that he had a chance to save her.

Taking off his jacket, Inuyasha wrapped it around her battered body. Gently, he picked her up bridal style, being careful not to put her in anymore pain. Inutaisho came up behind his son. The old demon gazed over the girl's body to get a better assessment of all injures she may have.

Inuyasha looked around expecting another blow from his brother, now that they have found their missing girl. But Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. The hanyou directed his confusion toward his father, who was done making sure that none of her cuts was bleeding so heavy that could kill the unconscious girl before they could get her treated.

"Father, where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wasn't he just here?" Inutaisho asked, looking around with a mixture of disappointment and concern.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he held Kagome a little closer to him.

"Well, he probably left already…We need to get Kagome back to the house. Fast," the old demon added, looking at how pale she had gotten.

With that, they ran full speed back to the house. Upon entering, Izayoi rushed over to them. She stared with fearful eyes at the body in Inuyasha's arms. Inutaisho quickly cleaned off the dinning table so that Inuyasha could put Kagome down on it. Once Kagome was lying on the table, Inuyasha held her hand as he looked down upon her pale unconscious face. Praying that everything would be fine. That she would live through this, some how.

"Izayoi, get your medical kit. We need to stop the bleeding," Inutaisho instructed.

Snapping out of the shock and disbelief she felt, Izayoi left to get her medical supplies from the spare bedroom. Inutaisho took out his cell phone to call Sesshomaru while he waited for his mate to return. The phone rang once before it went straight to voicemail. Sighing, he hung up the phone as he wondered what his oldest son was up to. Izayoi came down just as the old demon shoved his phone into his pocket.

Pulling up a side table, she set up all the supplies that they were going to need as her mate went to get hot water and a rag. She gave the unconscious girl a shot that had a tonic in it that would keep her sleeping and help to numb the pain. Once the shot was given, she dunked the rag into the water, wrung it out, and then proceeded in cleaning all the blood from the girl's body.

Inutaisho instructed his son to hold her down as he reset her bones. He was able to reset her left leg and both her arms, though her left arm was a little more difficult because of the fact that her bone had pierced the skin.

After Inutaisho was done, the two males helped to clean the battered girl. Once the blood was all clean, Inuyasha want back to help support her as his father wrapped her arm and legs so that her bones could heal right, while his mother went to sew up any wounds that were deep. She started with the one on the poor girl's head.

Izayoi carefully cut some of the sleeping girl's raven hair so that she could stitch the wound without getting anything caught in it. Just as she was about to sew, Inutaisho tried to call his eldest son again. After the third failed attempt, the old demon put his phone away as his mate tied and cut the string.

She started on the deep gash on her stomach, putting some stitches on the inside before she was able to fully close the gash. All the while Inuyasha was hoping against hope that the pale girl, that he was holding, would reawaken and would be fine. He refused to let go of her for even a second, for fear that if he did then she would truly leave him and there would be nothing he could do about.

Once Izayoi had finish sewing Kagome's abdomen, she told Inuyasha to carefully turn the girl around so that she could put some ointment on the shallow claw marks on her back. Inutaisho and Izayoi worked on wrapping Kagome's sewn gashes and shallow cuts so they wouldn't get infected.

After two hours, Kagome was finally ready to be put into a bed. Inuyasha cautiously picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He put her down on his side of the bed before pulling the covers back on the other side and going to his closet for a baggy shirt. Taking the shirt over to her, he gently put the shirt on her small frame. He picked her up again he laid her where he had just pulled the covers back and then pulled them over her.

Once he was sure that she was safe, he went to his side of the bed. But just as he was about to climb into the bed, there was a knock at the door. Restlessly, he went over to open his door to find his father and a male he didn't know. Letting out a warning growl, Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off the strange man, as the unknown man tried to enter his room.

"Inuyasha, this is Officer Hiten. He has come to inspect Kagome for a trial," his father said in a tone that demanded collaboration.

Looking at the male in front of him, he could tell that he was a demon. The officer was a few inches taller than him with long black hair that was braided down his back. A few short strands of black hair came into his face showing off his bright red eyes. Pointed ears sat on either side of his face. With a last look at the officer, Inuyasha went to his bed and wrapped an arm around her as he watch the officer come closer with a predator look.

After the office looked over the sleeping miko and took a few pictures, he left with Inutaisho. Inuyasha cuddled closer to the sleeping Kagome, wishing that she wouldn't take too long to wake up. Fear made him hold her closer to him. Focusing on her light breathing and the feel of her heart beat against her warm skin against him, he tried to calm himself.

Fighting to push away his fears and feeling of being guilty for not being able to protect her from that crazy man, trying to focus on, making sure, that she would be able to see another day. Slowly, he fell into a light sleep as he watched the sleeping girl.

XxXxXxXx

The next morning, Kagome woke to her body feeling heavy and numb. She could feel someone move next to her and the first thought that entered her mind was, 'Oh God, he's here!' as she started to panic. She started too fully panicked when she felt herself move closer to a body.

"Shh…It's alright. You're safe," a gentle, familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Inuyasha had awoken to the smell of her fear as he felt her body stiffen in his arms. But as soon as he whispered to her, she relaxed against him. Looking at her face, he watch her eyes open slowly. Soon gold met chocolate. While staring into each other eyes, their face slowly inch closer toward the other. It didn't take long before their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

The moment was ruined when the door was open to reveal his parents. Inutaisho and Izayoi enter the room. His father wore a smirk on his face as his mother was practically jumping for joy at the site. The couple on the bed turned a bright red in embarrassment. The older demon put a hand on his mate before turning to face his youngest son.

"Well we just came in here to see how Kagome's doing. And to let you two know that we are going to pick up Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said.

"Why? Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Well…um…He's in jail," Izayoi said unsurely.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"He killed Naraku," Izayoi said as if it wasn't any big deal.

"_What_?" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"Yeah, so we've got to pick him up. We'll tell you all about it when we get back. And hopefully you'll have something to tell us," Izayoi added evocatively with the biggest grin.

The older couple left the younger one with a light blush on their face. Inuyasha and Kagome laid in silence as they thought about what all has happened when, all of a sudden, a growl cut through the thick silence. The miko looked down as she turned two shades of red darker as the hanyou looked at her with his head tilted to the side.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast," Inuyasha said as he got up to go over to Kagome's side and picked her up bridal style.

Inuyasha took her downstairs and into the kitchen, setting her down softly on a chair, then made his way over to the refrigerator to see what they had to eat.

* * *

There you have it folks, the second to last chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And just to remind you, I don't own Inuyasha and friends. Also, I would like to thank all of you who reveiwed and to inuyashafan424567.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, Kagome's wounds had healed without leaving a scratch thanks to her miko blood. Kagome was going out shopping with Izayoi, Rin, and Mawata, having gotten everything straightened out. The girls went shopping for some new clothes as the men, meaning Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Souta, got ready for Kagome's surprise party. They had a grand time trying to find an outfit for the cub that they were supposed to go to that night.

The girls had gotten to Izayoi's house at noon to find it dark and empty. Kagome opened the door since she was the only one that had a free a hand. Walking in with the other females following closely behind her, she hit the light switch so that they could see. Stepping back grasping her chest, Kagome dropped the bags and almost knocked the girls over when the guys jumped out to yell surprise and throwing paper strings into the air.

Inuyasha was at her side in a moment as Izayoi went to get the cake with the help of Mawata. Once Kagome got a hold of herself, she let Inuyasha lead her to the dining room where there were presents and a three-layer chocolate cake with chocolate icing and red flowers on each layer. Five presents that were different sizes and shapes sat behind the cake.

Sesshomaru lit the candles as Rin dimmed the lights. Everyone broke out into song and they sang happy birthday to her. She smiled as she watched her family sing. Inuyasha was whispering the song in her ear and held her close. Sesshomaru was trying not to smile as he watched Rin jump around and put extra enthusiasm into her singing, while Souta was making funny faces behind Sesshomaru's back.

Mawata and Izayoi had tears in their eyes as they sang, because they felt that their babies were growing up too fast. Inutaisho shook his head at his mate and her best friend. Once the song ended, Kagome blew out the candle as Rin sang "For She's a Jolly Old Fellow." After the candles were blown out, Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru took the knife out of Rin's hand and started to serve everyone a piece of cake. And, of course, Kagome got the first and biggest piece, and Inuyasha fingered some frosting and put in on her nose.

She looked at him with a shocked expression as everyone else laughed at the sight and Mawata snapped a picture. Once everyone was busy eating their cake, Kagome was about to wipe off the icing with a napkin when Inuyasha took her into a hug and licked it off. They were about to kiss when the heard a soft growl and a hysterical laughing. Looking up, they found Sesshomaru with cake on his face and Rin nearly rolling on the floor in laughter.

Everyone looked confused for a moment, not sure how they should take in the growling Sesshomaru and his crazy mate. But, soon, Kagome was giggling, and then Inuyasha started to chuckle. As their laugher grew the others soon joined in. And Sesshomaru's growls growing didn't help any as he wiped the offending frosting away.

It took awhile for them to get control over their laughing, though Rin couldn't seem to stop herself. Sesshomaru walked over to the presents and pulled out a small card to hand to Kagome. She took the card and then opened it as everyone turned their attention toward her. Opening the envelope up, she pulled out a white card with a puppy on the front. When she opened it, two tickets fell out with backstage passes to see Linkin Park.

She carefully put the tickets and passes away before jumping Sesshomaru into a hug saying thank you. Sesshomaru smiled as he hugged her back. But when he felt eyes on him, he quickly pulled away with his impassive face back on. Souta grabbed his present next and handed it to his big sister. She opened a little blue box to find a beautiful silver chain necklace with a half a broken heart with _big sis_ inscribed on it.

When she looked at him questionably, he held up the other half of the heart that was on the silver bracelet around his wrist and said _lil bro_. With a broad smile, she embraced her younger brother and then he helped her put it on. Mawata came next with a big rectangle box that had red wrapping paper. Tearing off the wrapping paper as fast as she could, she opened the box. Staring down into the box, she pulled out a toy car that had keys taped down on the roof.

"It's around back," Mawata whispered to her puzzled daughter.

It took a moment for Kagome to figure out what she meant, but when she did, she was jumping up and down gleefully and then running to her mom to hug her tightly for getting her a _car_ for her birthday. Izayoi and Inutaisho came up next to give Kagome a big box that looked like it could hold a TV.

She opened the box to find…foam peanuts. Moving aside some of the packing peanuts, she found…._more_ packing peanuts. She was getting a little frustrated, because she didn't want to believe that the older couple that she looked up to as another set of parents would get her something like foam peanuts.

Moving aside more of the messy foam, she just got more annoyed by the second as all she could see was the peanuts. So she picked up the box and dumped all of the foam peanuts onto the floor, very aware of all the giggles and chuckles she was getting. But once she tossed the box aside, she found a small box in the middle of the pile of peanuts. Opening up the box, she was happy to find a bright blue iPod with a charger attached.

"Did you really have to do all that?" Kagome asked the older couple.

"Nope, but it was sure funny how you looked when all you saw was peanuts," Inutaisho said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha, _hilarious_," Kagome said sarcastically.

"You should have seen your face, dear," Izayoi said.

"Here, I'll show you," Souta said as he walked over to the TV and plugged in his camcorder.

Everyone had another laugh as the watched Kagome open the box again. Even Kagome couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she watched herself. Inuyasha took the last present off the table. It was a small rectangle box with red wrapping. She took it from his with a smile on her face as he whispered, "The best for last." She opened it to find a beautiful blood-red dress. Picking it up, she noticed a note fall out of a fold. She kneeled down to pick it up and read it silently.

_Wear this tonight for the second part of your present._

_Love, Inuyasha. _

She gave him a questioning look, to which he returned with a mischievous smirk as she put the dress away. The girls cleaned up as Kagome picked a movie and the guys made popcorn (and yes, it took all four of them to make the popcorn). Once everything was clean and the popcorn was ready, they all sat down to watch the movies that Kagome had chosen.

Mawata sat with Souta on the love seat as Rin and Izayoi sat on their mates' laps on the couch. Inuyasha sat on the chair as Kagome sat on the arm. They laughed, cried, and the girls screamed during all three of the movies while the guys, save Souta, enjoyed their girls clinging to them.

At seven, Rin pulled Kagome upstairs with Izayoi and Mawata following closely behind them. Kagome was able to grab the dress that Inuyasha gotten her before Rin dragged her to a bedroom. Izayoi locked the door and window before shutting the curtain and then going back over to Kagome, who was giving her a weird look.

"Well, you never know who would try to spy on innocent gals such as ourselves," Izayoi said with an old western accent and a giggle.

Kagome cocked a brow at her, but Izayoi said no more. They first helped Kagome into her dress before pulling on a robe so that her dress wouldn't get messy. Izayoi and Mawata worked on her hair as Rin did her make up. It took the girls two hours to get Kagome all ready. Once they were done, they took off the robe and Kagome walked over to the mirror.

The girls stood back as they admired their work and Kagome stood in shock at how amazing she looked. Her long raven hair was up into a messy bun with a few strands of curls coming down, which brought out certain features such as her eyes which had a bright red eye shadow on the lids that seemed to bring out her eyes. Red lipstick made her lips look full and smooth.

She wore the necklace that Souta gave her. Red rose studs adorned her ears. The red dress she worn hugged her body lightly, showing off all of her curves. The top part was off the shoulder with a U neck that didn't show too much, which also left the back open. A black belt hugged her hips and seem to separate the top and the bottom. The bottom flowed down to her knees with a slit on one side that went to her thigh and as she twirled on her silver high heels, the fabric of the dress lifted up slightly to a little above her knee.

The girls all jumped when they heard a crash from outside. Izayoi pushed Kagome into the bathroom as the Rin and Mawata rushed over to the window to see what happened. Izayoi gave Kagome a knowing look before shutting the door quickly behind her. Kagome pushed her ear to the door to see if she could hear what was happening. The first thing she heard was Izayoi teasing someone.

"So you thought that you could be slick and sneak a peak?" Kagome could hear the smile in Izayoi's voice.

"Mother, why did you lock the window?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"No one told you to try to get a look at your date before it was time," Izayoi said to her son as if it was nothing.

"I bet you told her what we were going to do, old man," Inuyasha accused his father.

"No, he didn't." She chuckled. "Like father like son. He used to do that to me all the time," Izayoi said.

Kagome couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. It was just so funny that Izayoi had known that Inuyasha would try to break in to see what she looked like in the dress he had given her just because his father used to do that same thing to her. She could just picture Inuyasha's frustrated face now as he had failed to get what he wanting just because of his father.

"Kagome, dear, you can come out now," Mawata called to her daughter. "Let's show them what they came all the way up here to see."

Kagome took a deep breath before she opened the door. But as soon as she opened the door she wanted to close it, for all the men were staring at her. Since none of the males spoke or even made a move, she assumed the worst. She started to inched her way back into the bathroom before Inuyasha rushed forward at the scent of her tears. He wrapped his arms around her as he breathlessly whispered in her ear:

"You look so beautiful…" That was all he seemed to be able to say as he still seemed to be entranced.

Izayoi hit Inutaisho as Rin did the same to Sesshomaru. Mawata whisper-yelled at Souta. The men still couldn't get over the way that Kagome looked standing there. They felt like they were in the presence of an angel. Inuyasha led Kagome outside and to his car. They walked to the car in silence as Inuyasha still couldn't get over how much she looked like a goddess to him. He opened the door for her. Once she was in, he shut her door and then raced over to his side.

Starting the car and pulling out of the drive way, he started the drive to their destination. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand and gave her a side smile as he tried to keep his eyes on the road in front of him. They rode in silence for a half an hour as Kagome watched the houses start to get farther apart and trees became more dominant.

"Where are we going?" she asked finally, confused because she thought that they were going to the club.

"You'll see," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he stole a quick look at her.

Driving for another fifteen minutes, Inuyasha then pulled into an open field. Getting out, he hurried around to her side and opened the door for her, his hand out. Thankful, she took his hand and let him help her out. Once she was standing in front of him, he covered her eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked, baffled.

"It's a surprise," he said, the smile strong in his voice. "So no peeking." He took one hand and lightly tickled her side while he made sure the other covered both her eyes.

"St—stop—Inu—yasha!" she pleaded in between giggles.

He stopped as he used both hands to cover her eyes as he pushed her in front of him. Leading her, to some unknown place, she let him guide her and trusted that he wouldn't let her fall. They walked for a few moments before they came to a stop. Slowly, he moved his hands away from her eager eyes.

He waited to hear what she would say at what she saw. But after a few minutes of not hearing anything from the girl, he turned her around. Finding that she had yet to open her eyes, he let out a chuckle. He couldn't believe that she just stood there with her eyes close. Didn't she know she was supposed to look now?

"You know, you can look." A chuckled escaped him at the look on her face.

Feeling stupid for not opening her eyes sooner, Kagome opened them to find herself in a dream. Before her was a setting sun, the sky in a rainbow of color as the sun sank beneath the horizon. A beautiful field of rich green grass and different kinds and colors flowers littered the hill they were on.

A few feet away from them, was a blanket with different types of food laid out on it with two candles in the middle. There were candles scattered around the blanket. They stood there, watching the sun set. Once the glowing orb disappeared, they sat down to eat in silence, just content to be in each others presence.

While they were eating, they started talking and then started a mini food fight. When they were filled, Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and removed something in it. Moving closer, he looked into Kagome's chocolate eyes and he took her hands in his.

"Kagome, we have been through a lot together. You are my best friend, the one I turn to. I've loved you since forever and I will continue to love you. I can think of no greater joy than to have you by my side forever. What I'm trying to ask is. Will you marry me?" He slipped the ring onto her finger as he asked.

Looking at him with a shocked expression, she didn't answer right away. The words kept repeating in her mind as she tried to grasp their significance. So she'd been dreaming, then? While Inuyasha was starting to grow nervous with her lack of answer, he watched apprehensively as a smile slowly graced her lips.

"Yes," she said, jumping into his arms and knocking him down onto the ground.

"Really?" he questioned.

She didn't answer as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, they were shocked to find they had an audience. Izayoi and Mawata were crying as Inutaisho hugged both women to him, getting his shirt ruined. Sesshomaru hugged Rin to him as they both wore smiles. And Souta held the video camera to record the whole thing.

* * *

So, there you have it. The end of Surprises. I hope you like it and if you would be so kind and review to let me know how you think of the end. And for the last time for this story. I do not own Inuyasha and firends.

~Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
